HalfBlood District: Freshman Year
by wizard muggle
Summary: If going to a high school with a thousand other kids is tough, how about attending one with only nineteen other kids? Freshman Annabeth Chase is about to find out. Follow her as she tries to make it through a whole year in the best school in the world. She'll make new friends and enemies, discover love, and discover what makes high school...hell.


**A/N: So this is my first multi-chap Percy Jackson fic I've ever posted. I'm really proud of it, too. I hope everyone enjoys! This story contains four different first person point of views. This contains four different first person point of views, indicated by line breaks.  
**

LUKE is barely passing senior year. Sure he goes to the prestigious Half-Blood District school, Goode High, but no college is going to want the boy who flunked every class. Desperate, he accepts the help of one of his teachers best students. Sophomore Thalia Grace. Old childhood friends, late-night study sessions between the two quickly evolve into something more. However, brunette junior, Silena Beauregard, has also caught Luke's eyes.

SILENA has a problem, and it's shaped like a bottle. After a fateful party sophomore year, she's been drinking more and more. If the school board finds out, Silena most definitely will not be asked to attend Goode next year. Meanwhile, she kind of, sort of has a huge crush on senior Luke Castellan. Thalia Grace who?

THALIA is pretty sure she's being stalked. The mysterious new senior Zoё Nightshade has been following her closely. And that's not the least of her worries. Old flame, Luke Castellan, has crawled back into her life, but are things moving a little _too_ fast?

ETHAN is different. He was born with a birth defect, causing him to lose one eye. He's pretty much used to it now, but his eye patch doesn't make too much of a fashion statement. Still, he has to be a good kid if Goode invited him to attend, right? The other kids don't seem to think so, and so the teasing begins. Most of the pranks pulled on him are harmless, until one day someone goes too far.

If going to a high school with a thousand other kids is tough, how about attending one with only nineteen other kids? Freshman Annabeth Chase is about to find out. Follow her as she tries to make it through a whole year in the best school in the world. She'll make new friends and enemies, discover love, and discover what makes high school...hell.

* * *

"_I was thinking to myself this could be _

_Heaven and this could be hell."_

* * *

They say college is the best four years of your life. Maybe that's true. All I know is that it can't be worse than high school. High school is almost literally a living hell. And if high school itself is a living hell, than Goode High School is the devil.

My name is Annabeth Chase and I'm 14 years old.

Up until this year, my folks couldn't afford to send me to a fancy private school. Actually, they still can't. Goode High School is a school run on scholarships. They accept about four or five students per grade; students with something special, students they think will make it somewhere in the world. As if. The only place most of these kids are going to make it to is a jailhouse.

Now, I'm going to make one thing clear. I was under the impression that Goode High was the best school in the world. I thought I was going to be surrounded by fellow geniuses.

That's not what I got.

* * *

I'm not perfect. In fact, I'm pretty damn sure I'm the opposite. My whole life was built on mistake after mistake. _I_ was a mistake. But the worst mistake I ever made was agreeing to go to Goode High School. I don't know what they saw in me, but when I got the news that I won a scholarship there, I packed my bags and got out of my house as fast as I could.

My name is Thalia Grace and I'm 15 years old.

I'm a problem child. I've run away from my home over seven times. Shortly after my last attempt, I received an official-looking letter offering me a complete scholarship to Goode High School, in a middle of nowhere place called Half-Blood District. Now I almost wish I could head back home.

Almost.

* * *

"_We are all just prisoners here,_

_Of our own device."_

* * *

Honestly, I have no clue how I ended up in this hell hole. I was a straight-C student who spent more time gossiping and painting her nails in the back of classrooms than composing essays on Charles Dickens. Ironically, I couldn't wait to move up to the high school.

My name is Silena Beauregard and I'm 16 years old.

I'm a 'fashion-obsessed bitch'. (Quote courtesy of Travis Stoll.) Sure I'm sponsored by Aphrodite and the only classes I have straight A's in are Fashion History and Cosmetology. Okay, I spend more time planning the next day's outfits than working on the homework due the next day. It's not like I have a choice though. If I'm going to succeed in life and win the guy of my dreams and all that crap, I need to look perfect. I need to act like everyone else.

Right?

* * *

I never signed up for this. I didn't want this. I wanted to speed through high school, screw over college, and fast forward to real life. In other words I wanted to get away from my crazy mom. She's completely unstable, yet the state found her to be a perfectly acceptable guardian for me. I disagree.

And now because of her I am stuck in a stupid boarding school, completely isolated from the outside world, and expected to actually get into a decent college.

Yeah. Right.

* * *

"_You can check out any time you like,_

_But you can never leave."_

_-The Eagles, Hotel California_

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? This is going to be a four book series one for each year of high school. Don't worry, not all chapters are going to be this short, this is just the preface. What did you think of the song quotes? I love The Eagles. XD Not all of the chapters will have them, just this one. Please review! They mean so much to me! They also help me update faster. ;)****  
**


End file.
